How Far
by grissom07
Summary: Grissom hasn't told Sara about his feelings for her, but he knows he has to. GSR STORY!
1. 1 Sara Sings

**How Far** – Chapter 1

The lab had exploded and Greg was in the hospital. Sara had a few cuts from the glass. At the end of shift Sara walked past Grissom's office and saw him sitting on the edge of his desk. "You got a minute?" she asked.

Grissom looked up from the business card he held in his hand. It was for a doctor that could do his surgery. "I was just leaving," he said looking at Sara.

"Yeah, the schedule says you're off tonight."

"I am."

"Me too."

"You should be on paid leave."

"I'm fine."

"You were fortunate and I'm not talking about the explosion."

"You… Uh… You talked to Brass."

"And Nick."

"We got the guy."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Grissom thought about it and then almost laughing said, "No."

"Why not? Let's… Let's have dinner. Let's see what happens."

"Sara," Grissom sighed. "I don't know what to do about this."

"I do," Grissom looked at her confused. "You know by the time you figure it out, it really could be too late." Sara left Grissom standing in the doorway of his office.

About two years later Sara and Grissom investigated a murder in a mental hospital. Grissom knew about Sara's past and wasn't sure how she would handle this case. He also knew that she wanted to work these kinds of cases so she could face her past. When Grissom and Sara were looking at things in the nurse's center Grissom had left Sara in there alone at one point. One of the mental hospital's patients came in with a broken part of a pot he had made and threatened Sara with it. The door was locked. Grissom begged for the man trying to unlock the door to try harder. Grissom looked terrified. Then the patient's mother came to the window, she was also one of the nurse's there. The patient then pushed the broken part of the pot to his neck and the door opened and Sara ran. Grissom was terrified he didn't know what to do. At that moment though he knew he needed to talk to Sara before it was "too late". The conversation they had had about two years ago kept going through his head.

"_Would you like to have dinner with me?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not? Let's… Let's have dinner. Let's see what happens."_

"_Sara, I don't know what to do about this."_

"_I do. You know by the time you figure it out, it really could be too late."_

He didn't know when he would talk to Sara but he knew he had to. Next thing he knew Nick disappeared and they were frantically looking for him. When they found him Grissom thought quickly on how to get them out after Hodges called Catherine and informed them that the box could blow up. They got Nick out safely. This was the second time Grissom was scared about something within a month. He couldn't stop thinking about what if it was Sara buried alive instead of Nick. He couldn't stop thinking about in the mental hospital how she could've died. He needed to tell her about his feelings for her, but how and when?

A couple nights later the team went out for drinks and it happened to be karaoke night at the club they were at. Grissom decided to go along so he could get closer with his team that he had just gotten back. He decided things would be different now. After a few beers in all of them Greg decided to do karaoke. Everyone enjoyed it. After a while Nick said, "Sar, how about you go sing us a song?"

"No thank you Nick."

"Come on we've all heard you sing around the lab," Nick looked at her and she couldn't resist.

"Fine." Sara stood up and went to the stage. She picked a song and went to the mic. She didn't even need to look at the screen for this one she knew it so well. The music started and then Sara started to sing.

_There's a boat, I could sail away  
__There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
__There's a train, there's the tracks  
__I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
__Oh, never come back_

Grissom watched in awe. He had heard her singing quietly in the lab but here she sounded amazing.

_There you are, giving up the fight  
__Here I am begging you to try  
__Talk to me, let me in  
__But you just put your wall back up again  
__Oh, when's it gonna end_

Sara was staring at Grissom trying to make him understand the words she was singing. Grissom noticed she was staring at him and realized that she meant the words coming out of her mouth.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand  
__I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
__Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
__So I'm gonna walk away  
__And it's up to you to say how far_

Sara felt tears building up in her eyes but she held them in.

_There's a chance I could change my mind  
__But I won't, not till you decide  
__What you want, what you need  
__Do you even care if I stay or leave  
__Oh, what's it gonna be_

Catherine looked from Sara on stage to Grissom across from her in the booth then back at Sara. She couldn't help be think Sara was singing what she felt and Catherine felt sorry for her.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand  
__I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
__Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
__So I'm gonna walk away  
__And it's up to you to say how far_

_Out of this chair, or just across the room  
__Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon_

_How far do I have to go to make you understand  
__I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
__Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
__So I'm gonna walk away  
__And it's up to you to say  
__Yeah I'm gonna walk away  
__And it's up to you to say how far  
__How far  
__Ooohhhh_

A single tear left Sara's eye as she stepped from the stage and she quickly wiped it away. She sat back down next to Nick in the booth. Everyone in the club was cheering and clapping for her. "See it wasn't that bad. They loved you. We all did," said Nick as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, whatever. Who's next?" said Sara.

Catherine looked around at the team. Everyone had sung but Grissom. "Griss… Your turn."

"I don't sing," said Grissom.

"Come on, Griss. None of us do but Sara," said Warrick as he smiled in Sara's direction. Sara looked at him and looked like she was going to kill him then smiled.

"I don't know."

"Come on…" said the rest of the team.

"Fine," said Grissom as he stood and went to the stage.

**_TBC... What will Grissom sing? Okay I know what he's going to sing. I will write the next chapter but I might not post it right away, so I can leave you hanging for awhile._**


	2. 2 Grissom Sings

**How Far** – Chapter 2

With a couple drinks in everyone they were all loosened up a little. Grissom found a song to sing and stood in front of the mic. He was nervous but knew this would be a perfect song for him to sing.

_If you're tellin' me I'm not on fire  
You're just preachin' to the choir  
I've gotten dull as old barbed wire from livin'  
Last night I watched the evening news  
It was the same ol' nothin' new  
It should have cut me right in two  
But it didn't  
I don't know why it didn't_

_But I wanna feel somethin'  
Somethin' that's a real somethin'  
That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive  
I wanna heart that beats and bleeds  
A heart that's bustin' at the seams  
I wanna care, I wanna cry, I wanna scream  
I just wanna feel somethin'_

Grissom put his heart and soul into singing the song. Everyone could tell.

_If you're tellin' me that's just how it is  
I don't buy it cause once I was kissed  
By a red-headed girl with cherry lips  
On her porch when I was sixteen  
And I felt it somewhere in my soul and time stood still and I couldn't let go  
I cant tell you cause I don't know how I got so cold  
When did I get so cold_

Grissom stared at the team, but mostly at Sara. He wanted her to know that he wasn't the robot everyone seemed to think he was. The team was shocked. The words to this song were so true for Grissom just like the words to the song Sara sang was true to her.

_I just wanna feel somethin'  
Somethin' that's a real somethin'  
That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive  
Run my fingers through your fingers, across your face and through your hair  
And close my eyes and breathe you in like air  
I just wanna feel somethin'_

_I hate that I'm jaded and I make you cry  
But still you stick around me, only God knows why  
Damn it all to hell, I'm done (This line Grissom put anger in his voice just like Trace Adkins does in the song)  
Cause I don't like what I've become  
So come here, baby  
Come here, baby_

Grissom stepped off the stage and walked towards the team and stood in front of Sara and sang the rest of the song.

_I just wanna feel somethin'  
Somethin' that's a real somethin'  
That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive  
Run my fingers through your fingers, across your face and through your hair  
And close my eyes and breathe you in like air  
I just wanna feel… somethin'_

_Come here, baby_

When he finished he walked back to the stage and put the mic back on the stand. Everyone in the club was again standing and cheering just like they did for Sara. The team was in complete shock. Grissom was human. When Grissom started walking back to the group Sara stood up and headed for the door. "Where is she going?" asked Grissom when he got to the booth.

"I don't know," said Catherine.

Grissom left and chased after Sara. He wanted to know what was wrong and where the hell she was going. He caught up with her after calling her name twice and she didn't slow down or stop. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Sara, where are you going?"

"Leave me alone Griss," she said.

That's when he noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Sara honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sara wiped away the tears. "I'm fine."

"You're crying. You're not fine. Come here." Grissom took her into a warm embrace. She cried on his shoulder. When she finally calmed down he leaned her back to look at her. He wiped away the tears from her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Griss… Really I don't know anymore."

"You can talk to me."

"Did you mean all that?"

"The song?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I meant it. I'm sure you meant the words in the song you sang too. Sara, I don't want you to go."

Sara could see the pain and love in his eyes. A tear escaped her eye as she said, "I don't really want to go either."

Grissom took her into another warm embrace. "So I'm not too late?"

"Never would you be too late," Sara said smiling. "So are we going to do something about this?"

"We can take it slow but yes we are going to do something about this. Come on the team is probably wondering where we are." Grissom took her hand and led her inside. He released her hand as they came in sight of the team.

"Everything okay between you two?" asked Catherine.

Grissom looked at Sara and Sara looked at him. "Yeah," said Sara. Grissom smiled.

"So…" said Nick.

"So what?" asked Sara.

"Details?" said Warrick.

"There's nothing to tell. We are friends, we all are, aren't we?" said Sara. Grissom knew the truth but was fine letting Sara handle it.

The team sighed. _'Why can't they just admit it already?'_ the rest of the team thought to themselves.

A couple more drinks and they all called cabs home. Grissom took the last cab and Sara rode with him. They went to her apartment. "You want to come up?" asked Sara.

"Sure," said Grissom as he paid for the cab and followed her out of the car and up the stairs.

**_TBC... I am in the middle of writting the next chapter. I said I would try to write more to Close To Me but I haven't even started. I am really liking this story. More songs to come. The song Grissom sang was"I Wanna Feel Something" by Trace Adkins and the song Sara sang in the last chapter was "How Far" by Martina McBride._**


	3. 3 No More Talking

**How Far** – Chapter 3

"Can I get you something?"

"Coffee would be nice," said Grissom as he took a seat on the couch in the living room.

Sara started to make coffee. When it was done she filled two mugs and joined Grissom on the couch. Grissom took a sip of his coffee and then set it on the coffee table. "So…"

"What?" Sara asked putting her coffee down and turning to face Grissom with a smile on her face.

"I don't know." He smiled at her like a boy who just got his first girlfriend.

Sara hit him playfully. "You don't say so and not say something after it. You got to know what you want to say."

"Fine. Where do we start?"

"Huh?" Sara was slightly confused took a sip of her coffee..

"Where do we start?"

Sara smiled. "Well we are friends aren't we?"

"Sara…"

"I'm kidding. You said we would take it slow."

"Yeah I know." Grissom sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I know how long I have felt this way for you and trust me it's been too long. I don't know if slow will work for too long." Grissom sipped his coffee some more.

"Oh really," Sara smiled a devilish grin and leaned into Grissom.

He closed his eyes. _'Does she really want to take it slow? I really want to kiss her but I'm not sure if I should,'_ he thought to himself.

Sara could tell he was thinking about his next move. He opened his eyes and she could see in his he wanted to kiss her but didn't know if he should. She leaned in and hovered. "Griss…"

"Hmmm…" he didn't move away. He could feel heat from her body pouring on to him. He enjoyed the closeness but really just wish she would let him know what she was doing cause it was starting to drive him crazy.

"Slow may not work to long for me either," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Grissom moved his hand to her cheek and looked from her eyes that were now closed to her lips. He finished the leaning and captured her lips with his. The kiss grew deeper as they both poured their feelings for each other in to it. Grissom's tongue graced Sara's lower lip begging for her to let him enter. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues battled it out. Her arms went around his neck and her fingers found the curls at the base of his neck. Neither wanted the kiss to end but when the need for air became so strong the kiss broke. Both trying to catch their breaths they rested their foreheads against each other. They both closed their eyes savoring the moment. "Hmmm…" moaned Grissom lightly.

Sara giggled and opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?"

He smiled at her, "I prefer the real thing." Sara looked at him completely confused. "Fantasy doesn't compare."

Sara giggled some more and kissed him lightly on the lips. She turned and leaned into him putting her head on his shoulder. He had his arm around her. They sat there close together without saying a word.

After a half hour of silence Grissom thought of a song. He started to sing it quietly, but loud enough for the beautiful woman beside him to hear it.

_I wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
I wanna say that I was wrong  
I wanna tell you that this circus  
We've been living in  
Ain't where we belong  
It's like the Grand Canyon  
And we're out here on the edge  
But we're still standin'  
Baby we haven't fallen yet_

Sara looked up at him and he looked down at her but continued. She kept quiet listening to him sing. She thought he had a lovely voice.

_I don't wanna talk anymore tonight  
Fall into the trap  
Of who's wrong and who's right  
It's easy to see  
The way you're lookin' at me  
That you just want the same things  
That I do  
All I want is to make love to you  
There's really nothing to say  
Don't let our words get in the way_

Grissom took Sara's hand from his chest in his and played with her fingers as he continued.

_We both know love's not perfect  
It's good, it's bad, it's everything  
You know what makes it worth it  
For the all the moments in between  
There's a deep ocean  
Sometimes it's sink or swim  
These are real emotions  
So baby let's dive in_

_I don't wanna talk anymore tonight  
Fall into the trap  
Of who's wrong and who's right  
It's easy to see  
The way you're lookin' at me  
That you just want the same things  
That I do  
All I want is to make love to you  
There's really nothing to say  
Don't let our words get in the way_

_No baby_

_You just want the same things  
That I do  
All I want is to make love to you  
There's really nothing to say  
Don't let our words get in the way  
Oh yeah yeah  
Don't let our words get in the way  
Don't let our words_

Grissom kissed the top of Sara's head when he finished. She looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him passionately, speaking to him through the kiss. She broke the kiss and stood up and started walking down the hall. He watched her and when she disappeared he stood from the couch and followed her.

He found her in her bedroom lying on the bed. "What took you so long?" asked Sara seductively.

Grissom ignored her question and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He reached down and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She looked up at him now lying on her back. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her kissing him passionately. He maneuvered his body to hover over her with his knees on either side of her waist. He moved his lips from hers to her cheek and then down her neck. Sara started to unbutton his shirt. He started thinking that they were moving to fast but quickly got rid of that thought by telling himself that they had both waiting many years for this moment they deserved it.

His hands wandered her body until they found the bottom of her shirt and he slid it up over her head. He kissed her lips and his hands found her breasts. His kisses moved down her neck and down her chest. He was so gentle. He took off her bra and continued. Sara's hands felt all the strong muscles in Grissom's back as she glided her hands up and down his back. She moved her hands to his pants and undid his belt and the button and zipper. His pants slid to his ankles and off the edge of the bed. He continued to kiss her neck as he undid her pants and slid them from her legs. His fingers found the edge of her panties and slid them down her legs and removed them as well. He moved back to kissing her lips only to break the kiss and look into her eyes. He wanted to make sure she still wanted this. He could see the need and the passion in her big brown eyes. Before things continued he asked one question, "Condom?"

Sara looked at him slightly disappointed. "Gil… I need this just as bad as you do. I don't have any condoms laying around." She looked away from his eyes.

He knew she was now disappointed and afraid that he wouldn't continue. He kissed her neck and continued. He would just be careful and hope that this one time would not be that much of a risk. He continued to seduce her. When the need for him was too much for her to handle she ridded him of his boxers and said, "Griss… please."

He looked at her and then entered her. They thrust together pushing him deeper into her. She let out a moan and so did he. The she climaxed around him pushing him closer to his climax. He quickly slid out of her before he climaxed. He clasped on top of her and kissed her and rolled to the side and held her tight to him. He loved her so much and was so happy that he had her.

**_TBC... Song: "Words Get In The Way" by Trace Adkins. Yes I am listening to Trace right now so yes I keep finding songs that are inspiring._**


	4. 4 Date & Karaoke

**How Far** – Chapter 4

Waking up in Grissom's arms the next morning was the greatest feeling Sara had ever felt in her life. She had dreamed and fantasized about it, but as Grissom had said the night before. _"Fantasy doesn't compare."_

She looked up at him and found him staring at her with a smile plastered across his face. He kissed her forehead and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning."

They laid there in each other's arms for a while. Sara's alarm went off and they got up. Grissom gathered his clothes and got dressed. He kissed Sara goodbye before she got in the shower. "See you at the lab," said Grissom as he walked out the door. He had called a cab and went to his house. There he showered and changed.

At the lab Grissom and Sara both knew they would have to act like they usually did around each other to make it look like nothing had changed between them.

Towards the end of shift Grissom was sitting in his office trying to get some paperwork done before heading home. His concentration was not on the paperwork. Sara appeared in the doorway, "Hey."

He looked up from his desk, "Hey." He smiled. "Shift over already?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Uh… I was just going to go home why?"

"Dinner, 7, my place?"

"Sure, see you then," Sara smiled and left for the locker room to get her things and go home.

On Grissom's drive home he stopped and picked up a dozen roses. Sure Sara liked vegetation but he thought she would appreciate roses too. Grissom got home and started cooking a vegetarian meal. It was his first time making a vegetarian meal but he hoped Sara would like it. He turned on the radio and put some wine in the refrigerator to chill. He set the dozen roses in a vase on the coffee table in the living room.

There was a knock on the door and he answered it to find Sara standing nervously at the door. She was wearing a slim black dress that fit her curves perfectly. "Come in. Dinner is almost ready. You look amazing."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Grissom was wearing black dress pants and a navy blue polo. "Thanks. Would you like some wine while we wait for dinner?"

"Love some." Grissom got out the wine and two wine glasses and poured them each a glass. Grissom handed her her glass. "Thank you."

The timer went off warning Grissom that dinner was ready. "Dinner is ready." Grissom went to the kitchen to get the meal out of the oven. They sat down to have dinner and made small talk. After dinner they went back to the living room with fresh glasses of wine and sat on the couch. "Would you like some dessert?"

"What did you have in mind?" Sara asked playfully.

Grissom smiled and it dawned on him what she was really asking. "Well I had food in mind but we could always…" he was cut off by Sara kissing him passionately. As things heated up he led her to his bedroom where things continued.

They continued to keep their relationship a secret and spent many nights together at each other's houses.

It had been a month since the started dating when the team decided to go out for drinks after a hard shift. Sara and Grissom decided to go along. They went to the same club they did a month ago. Again there was karaoke. A couple beers in everyone and they started to loosen up. Nick got up to do karaoke and sang _"Ladies Love Country Boys"_ by Trace Adkins. Everyone cheered. When Nick came back to sit down Greg stood up and yelled "My turn." Before anyone could ask him what he was going to sing he was up on stage.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special whats behind your back  
So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge _

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Greg continued the song and everyone was laughing. He was dancing and making a typical fool out of himself. Warrick and Catherine took their turns. Then they begged Sara to sing and Grissom helped with the begging. Sara stood up and gave Grissom a death glare as she said, "Fine, I'll sing, but Catherine is singing back up." Sara grabbed Catherine's hand and dragged her to the stage.

"What are we singing Sara?"

"You'll see."

The music started and Catherine smiled. She knew this song.

**_TBC... Oh I am mean. I will start writting the next chapter now. I have a dentist appointment in about two hours so I don't how soon it will be posted. ENJOY!_**


	5. 5 Girlfriend

**How Far** – Chapter 5

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
_

Catherine was enjoying singing back up for Sara. Sara walked off the stage as she continued and Catherine followed her. They walked to the guys.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Catherine and Sara got the guys to dance with them and they were all jumping around. Greg was singing along with them and everyone was laughing. Grissom was the only one who didn't get up to dance with the girls.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Sara had notice Grissom wasn't dancing with them so as she sung the next verse she walked over to him and smiled as she teased him. Everyone had enough in him or her to forget about the fact that she was teasing Grissom and he was smiling at her.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Preparing for the chorus again everyone jumped around singing the words with them at the top of their lungs. The whole club was singing now. It was a hilarious sight of drunken adults singing _"Girlfriend"_ by Avril Lavigne at the top of their lungs and jumping around.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

When the girls finished they went and put their mics away on the stage and re-joined the guys at the booth. Everyone was laughing and saying how much fun it was. "Grissom's turn to do karaoke," said Greg.

"No," said Grissom.

"Come on you are the only one who hasn't yet tonight," said Catherine.

"No."

"Come on Griss…" said Sara smiling devilishly.

"Fine." Grissom got up and walked to the stage.

"What is he going to sing this time?" asked Nick.

"I don't know let's see," said Warrick. They all turned to look at Grissom standing on the stage.

**_TBC... That chapter doesn't have much of a story in it, but it was hilarious. At least it was in my mind cause I could picture it. I am going to start the next chapter now._**


	6. 6 I Miss You

**How Far** – Chapter 6

_Oh Yeah  
We could have a dangerous situation here now  
Usually I'm level-headed ain't too excitable  
Keep it on the slow and steady, Mr. Dependable  
Always had the same job, the same look, the same friends  
That's the way its gonna stay  
That's the way its always been_

Grissom walked off the stage towards the group.

_I never knew I had another side  
But girl with you I'm Jekyll and Hyde_

_When the lights are down low  
And you nibble on my neck  
I can't be held responsible  
For what might happen next  
No telling what I'll do  
When I get you in my hands  
With a woman like you  
I'm a dangerous man  
Yeah, I'm a dangerous man_

The team was laughing as Grissom tried to be sexy.

_All the things I want to do  
All the things I want to say  
I never met anyone  
Ever made me feel this way  
You're like a drug, baby  
You make me crazy, honey  
Make me want to rob a bank  
And make love in the pile of money_

_Don't try to act all  
Innocent and sweet  
'Cause you know exactly what it is you do to me_

Grissom started singing to Sara.

_When the lights are down low  
And you nibble on my neck  
I can't be held responsible  
For what might happen next  
No telling what I'll do  
When I get you in my hands  
With a woman like you  
I'm a dangerous man  
I'm a fairly dangerous man, baby_

He took Sara's hand and stood her up holding her hand and sang to her. She couldn't help but giggle while the guys were all whistling at them.

_When the lights are down low  
And you nibble on my neck  
I cant be held responsible  
For what might happen next  
No telling what I'll do  
When I get you in my hands  
With a woman like you  
__Yeah with a woman like you  
__With a woman like you, baby  
I'm a dangerous man  
__Yeah, I'm a dangerous man, baby  
__Might want to step back a little bit, honey  
__Proceed with caution_

Someone took the mic from Grissom as he finished and he sat down next to Sara. "Whoa, Griss, what has gotten into you?" asked Nick.

Grissom laughed, "I don't know, Nick. Maybe I've changed."

Everyone laughed. "No, seriously," said Greg.

"I'm serious Greg. I've changed, at least a little. Now shut up and the next round is on me." Everyone laughed and drank the next round of beers that Grissom bought. When they finished they called cabs to take them home. Grissom rode with Sara and walked her to her apartment and then went home. Sara didn't want him to go but he did. It wasn't the first night that they didn't spend together since they started their relationship but Sara really didn't want to be away from him anymore.

Grissom had the cab driver take him home even though he didn't really want to leave Sara. At times he would think they were going to fast. When he was with her he never thought about it but tonight he felt like they should spend their nights at their own homes. He made himself some coffee and turned on the radio and sat on the couch.

Sara walked into her apartment made some coffee for herself and turned on the radio. She sat on the couch and started to read the entomology book that Grissom had gotten her for Christmas one year.

On the radio at both Sara and Grissom's house came a familiar song to Sara. She lightly sang along with it while thinking about Grissom. Grissom listened to it intently while he thought about Sara.

_I always needed time on my own  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
__And the bed where you lie  
__Is made up on your side  
__When you walk away  
__I count the steps that you take  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you  
__When you're gone  
__The face I came to know is missing too  
__When you're gone  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
__And make it okay  
__I miss you_

Sara felt tears build up in her eyes, as she couldn't help that this song was just how she felt about Grissom. She never imagined that she would have him.

_I've never felt this way before  
__Everything that I do  
__Reminds me of you  
__And the clothes you left  
__They lie on the floor  
__And they smell just like you  
__I love the things that you do  
__When you walk away  
__I count the steps that you take  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you  
__When you're gone  
__The face I came to know is missing too  
__When you're gone  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
__And make it ok  
__I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
__Out here forever  
__I know we were  
__Yeah, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
__Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
__I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me  
__Yeah_

_When you're gone  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you  
__When you're gone  
__The face I came to know is missing too  
__When you're gone  
__The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
__And make it ok  
__I miss you_

Sara thought about calling Grissom but decided against it. They both needed their sleep and she would see him at shift. Grissom too thought about calling Sara but decided against it as well for the same reasons. He never thought he could miss her so much.

**_TBC... The song Grissom sings is "Dangerous Man" by Trace Adkins. The second song is "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavgine._**


	7. 7 How Far

**How Far** – Chapter 7

That night Sara slept off and on. Grissom couldn't sleep at all. He ended up going into the lab early. A couple hours after he arrived Sara did. She found him in his office. "Hey," said Sara.

"Hey," Grissom said with a smile. He was so happy to see her.

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple hours."

"Why so long?"

"I couldn't sleep," Grissom said shyly knowing that it was because she wasn't with him.

"Oh, I wonder why that was?" Sara smiled.

"Yeah," he laughed lightly. "How about we get breakfast after shift?"

"Sure. See you later."

Shift seemed to drag on and on for both Grissom and Sara. When it finally ended Sara and Grissom met at a their usual diner for breakfast. They made small talk and when they finished the decided they would go to Grissom's town house. They showered together and went to sleep.

Grissom woke up a couple hours before shift with Sara in his arms. He couldn't help but smile. He watched her sleep and was amazed at how well rested he felt when he woke up with Sara in his arms. He didn't want her going anywhere. When Sara started to stir he kissed her temple and whispered, "Morning honey."

"Mmmm… Morning," said Sara rolling in Grissom's arms to look at him. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. He leaned down and captures her lips with his. Then they reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for shift.

A couple months of dating and Grissom and Sara were sure neither were going anywhere. Sara no longer wondered how far she had to distant herself from him to get him to realize how much he needed her. Grissom finally told her how far and that was right there with him. They were meant to be and they stayed together forever. Their love only grew deeper.

**THE END**

_Okay that ending really sucked. I didn't know how to end it. I barely knew how to continue this chapter. I am running out of time to write these days. I am working this week with the exception of wednesday (my birthday) i am going out with a friend. Then I am camping over the weekend and then school starts. Sorry that the ending sucks._


End file.
